stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Black Hawk (NCC-75004)
| type = Explorer | class = Sovereign | status = Retired | image2 = Bh75004.gif | altimage = Original Dedication Plaque }} The USS Black Hawk (NCC-75004) was a Starship assigned as the flagship to Admiral Jeff Higdon, Starbase Commander, ''Starbase Rockford'', on the Cha'ouw/Federation border. Formerly the USS Britannica, the name was changed by Starfleet Operations to Black Hawk when the Admiral's former command, the [[USS Treir|USS Black Hawk (74683)]] was recalled because of a mistake in her NCC number. (Star Trek: Black Hawk). On Stardate 64467.12, the Black Hawk was part of a Task Force sent out to assist in the evacuation of the Cha'ouwian Star System Biscayne due to a shockwave of the Hobus Supernova, which had destroyed the Romulan Star System. As the Black Hawk was warping out, the shockwave hit, damaging the Black Hawk. (Prelude to a Swansong (ST:BH)) The Black Hawk was declared damaged beyond repair, dismantled and retired. She was replaced with the [[USS Black Hawk (NCC-75004-A)|USS Black Hawk, NCC-75004-A]]. Linage of name Black Hawk The Black Hawk is the ninth (9th) vessel (both sea and space vessels) dating back to the US Naval Tinclad Gunboat USS Black Hawk, (1862-1865) that served as the flagship of the Mississippi River Flotilla during the US Civil War, destroyed by fire in 1865; the cargo ship USS Black Hawk, originally the Rheatnia and renamed the Black Arrow; the US Navy Destroyer Tender USS Black Hawk (AD-9), commissioned in 1918, once flagship of the US Atlantic Destroyer Fleet and winner of one (1) battle star during the Earth's World War II (which gives double duty to the command star on the wing of the 'black hawk' on the starship's logo), decommissioned in 1946; the US Navy Osprey (Minehunter Coastal) Class Vessel USS Black Hawk (MHC-58), commissioned in 1996 saw action in the First and Second Iraq Wars as well as the War on Terrorism, decommissioned in 2007 and placed in the mothball fleet where she was unri recommissioned in 2053, serving with distinction in World War III; the Earth Starfleet starship SS Black Hawk (NCC-158), , commissioned in 2170 and decommissioned in 2210, seeing action in the Earth-Romulan War and was transferred to the Federation Starfleet as the USS Black Hawk; the Starship USS Black Hawk (NCC-1058), launched in 2229 and served in it's later life as a test platform for improvements for the future ''Constitution'' II refits, decommissioned in 2275; the Starship which was lost on her first mission and not heard from again in the 2288; the Starship , commissioned in 2348, served a very long and distinguished career before her destruction during the Dominion War in 2373; and the USS Black Hawk (mentioned above). The Original Dedication Plaque is one of the only starship dedication plaques that does not list the usual names and construction personnel (except for early Starships). Also it does not list the ''Miranda-class USS Black Hawk because of a clerical error. There are actually nine (9) vessels of that name. That plaque is later replaced with a standard dedication plaque after a major refit.'' Cloaking Device The Black Hawk is equipped with the new Type X phase cloak, allowed when the Cha'ouw government negotiated an special amendment to the Treaty of Algeron with the Romulan Empire during the Dominion War to "allow any starship, vessel or space craft listed under the operational command of Khon of the Special Cha'ouwian Imperial House K'HIg'Den, to be equipped with cloaking device/devices supplied by the Cha'ouw". The Type X is secretly a joint Federation/Cha'ouw operation after Cha'ouw operatives "acquired" covertly before the phased cloak was revealed to the Romulans by the . Marine Strike Group The 263rd Marine Strike Group ("The Hawk's Talons") were embarked on Black Hawk beginning in 2378. Black Hawk Black Hawk 075004 Black Hawk 075004 Black Hawk 075004 Black Hawk 075004